Sturmfrei
Zusammenfassung Staffel 2, Folge 19: Rumors swirl at Monster High when the Ghostly Gossip posts a spirited invite to an epic summer bash at Cleo's house, unbeknownst to the royal hostess. Handlung It's the end of the school year and Gil and Lagoona talk about how they hope they'll see each other over the summer and that Gil's parents will start to accept their relationship. As they embrace, a ghostly hand appears from the wall and snaps a photo of them with an iCoffin. Elsewhere, Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen are all busy clearing out their lockers when Draculaura comments that she has subscribed to the Ghostly Gossip, a Monster High rumor blog, to keep up with anything happening during the holidays. She then receives an update from the Ghostly Gossip about Gil and Lagoona and the urvival chances of their relationship during the summer vacation. Shortly after, Jackson is interrupted in clearing out his locker by Manny Taur, who bullies him. He is stopped by Frankie, who threatens to tell Manny's sister, Minnie, what he's been doing and then shocks him with a bolt of electricity. Jackson thanks her and the two introduce themselves, both taking an interest in the other. Cleo walks out of the school with Ghoulia, to whom she rants about how her father may not know that her iCoffin is broken because he'll only use it as an excuse to praise her older sister, Nefera. Cleo illustrates the family relations with a story of how once Nefera threw a party and blamed it on Cleo, thereby ensuring that Cleo never again may host a party herself when her father is not around, like is the case at the moment. The ghostly entity behind the Ghostly Gossip overhears Cleo, but only partly, and sends out an announcement that Cleo's father is out of town and that there'll be a party at the De Nile residence that night. The announcement spreads quickly and Cleo's immediate group of friends arrives early that evening to help set things up. It isn't until a couple of hours later, when the party is already in full swing, that the girls realize that Cleo and Ghoulia aren't present. Draculaura explains that Cleo is probably buying a new iCoffin because her old one broke, making the girls realize that the party announcement did not come from Cleo and that therefore they broke in. They are just discussing how to end the party when Cleo and Ghoulia arrive. Against expectations, Cleo thinks her friends threw a party for her and is ecstatic. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Continuity * Jackson's hesitation to accept Frankie's invitation to Cleo's party will be explained in "Hyde and Shriek". * The next school year will start in "Back-to-Ghoul". Meilensteine * Spectra Vondergeist's arm and eyes are shown and her identity as the Ghostly Gossip is established. Up until her full debut in "Ghostly Gossip", almost every webisode will show another part of her. * Jackson Jekyll has his first speaking role. * Manny Taur has his first speaking role and has his name dropped. * Minnie Taur is mentioned. She has yet to debut in any fiction. * Nefera de Nile is mentioned. She will debut in "Hyde and Shriek" * Cleo's house is seen for the first time. Fehler * Gil has a pink Monster High emblem on his jacket which his model usually does not sport. The only other time he wears it is in "Ghosts with Dirty Faces". Weiteres * The red book the skeleton boy is carrying in a box early in the webisode likely reads "Spell Book" on the cover. * When Cleo's house will feature again in the cartoon, a town will be revealed to be nearby. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2